User blog:AlbertEpstein/Interview with Emily Creasman, Best Julie, Best Overall
Hello everyone! Welcome back to our series of profiles of The Expanse fans. In this installment, we continue with one of the notable cosplayers on the heels of the announcement of her winning the title for Best Julie and tying for Best Overall. When we approached her to bring the story to all of us, she was enthusiastic. This is what she had to say. Sure! Well, I think by far this was my favorite cosplay I've ever done-not only because it's extremely fun to be a walking protomolecule, but also because my whole family cosplayed The Expanse together. We all got to nerd out and bond haha. There was also a ton of people that didn't know what The Expanse was but said they'd check it out after seeing my cosplay.I was extremely grateful for that.And when people did recognize me it was the best feeling ever!But The hardest part of being Julie would have to be keeping the mouth peice in-it hurt a lot ha! Also not breaking the inner wiring was stressfull haha. Not really sure if that's what you wanted to know but it's what came to mind :) Overall a great experience!tweet 1 tweet 2 tweet 3 I wanted to follow up a little bit more so I asked her these questions. Here are her responses ⸻''What other things are you involved in? ''Other things I’m interested…I enjoy anything artistic, really. I draw and paint, produce music and use to be a center marimba player for the drumline and marching band I was in. I dance, and my favorite music genres are lofi and kpop (favorite bands include BTS, Monsta X, SHINee, and EXO) gaming? I’m an avid League of Legends player, dogs or cats? I am a total dog person but love cat-decorated things lol. fashion? I’m really into fashion (a blend of modern streetwear and feminine charm is a good way of explain my tastes haha) Anything like that I’m down for ^^. travel? I really want to travel to Ireland and South Korea. I’m also learning Korean and can hold basic conversations in the language (don’t get me wrong I still have much to learn)… ⸻''How long have you been a fan of 'The Expanse'?'' I’ve actually only been a fan since this year! When it comes to watching shows I stall a lot. And yes, I’ve been a fan as in I watched the show this year Season 1 Episode 1 out! I was told to watch it on Amazon Prime since I heard that the unedited version of the show was available there thanks to my brother haha. Finally, one day my brother just sort of sat me down and had me watch it haha. But I’m sure glad he did! I’m a sucker for intertwining plot lines in stories, so I think that’s what initially got me hooked, but the more I watched the more I loved it, and here I am now.�� ⸻''Do you both read the books and watch the show?'' I sadly have not read the books yet. ⸻''When you discovered the Expanse, you said it was the intertwining plot lines that drew you in. Is that not something you expected from it for some reason?'' As far as the show and the plot, I had no idea what The Expanse was about before starting it so I was just heading in blind. It’s not as much a, “oh that’s not what I expected,” feeling as much as I just didn’t know what to expect in the first place! It was a lovely surprise haha. ⸻'' We have to thank your brother for introducing you to the show. Will you listen to him more if he makes a suggestion on something more?'' Yeah, I do take suggestions from my brother from time to time. We usually have the same taste in shows so it’s common that we watch them together. The Expanse isn’t the first suggestion he’s given me and I’m sure it’s not the last! ⸻'Does your brother read the books? ' My brother has read all the books and loved them! �� ⸻''You mentioned that this was your favorite cosplay. How many years back have you've done them? Were they scifi, horror or other genres? Is sci-fi something you normally gravitate toward?'' For cosplays, I’ve done stuff from all sorts of genres! I’ve done Strength from the anime Black Rock Shooter, Hatsune Miku from the MV Dark Wood Circus, characters from Romantically Apocalyptic, and currently I’m working on a Harlequin cosplay from Warhammer 40K. I am interested in branching out some more though, and am currently looking into characters that’d I’d like to do for next year. I’ve done cosplay for about 2-3 years. I think variety in cosplay genre is fun for me, but sci-fi and fantasy are usually what I gravitate towards. ⸻''Did you design and construct it personally or take specific input from a team?'' For the cosplay, I did a good amount by myself but, also get a ton of help from my brother for certain things. He’s the genius behind the pulsing LEDs that are wired in my suit! He also designed and printed out the Julie name tag as well as the Scopuli logo visible on the back (isn’t seen in the pictures but it’s there!) As for me, I made all the protomolecule, altered the suit, did the makeup, etc. ⸻''Did you overcome specific challenges in design, sourcing, construction?'' The protomolecule did take a bit of doing, as I had to construct it right onto my legs to make it dry in the correct shape. Because of that there were days were I would just be walking around with unfinished molecule on my arms and legs haha. Needless to say, matte medium and various shades of blue paint was everywhere! Wiring the suit was probably the more nerve-racking part of construction; the wiring had to be connected to the crystals via soldering iron while I was wearing the suit. That was just slightly disconcerting haha. As far as sourcing goes, the only difficulty was finding a bright red jump suit that’d fit me, but I did it! (If stuffing about 7 inches of extra pant leg into my boots counts as fitting hehe) But of course everything is worth it in the final product! ⸻''Did you have a designated photographer?'' I do not have any designated photographer. Funny story with this though: I had asked my family to take the pictures you see for the contest. Let me tell you, its quite the experiences having your own family yell, “No, get in the bathtub and look more dead!” Okay. That's just hilarious. ⸻''Other than Florence Faivre, is there a member of the production you'd like to meet?Other than Florence Faivre, I’d like to meet either Cas Anvar or Wes Chatham, as they play my favorite characters from the show. �� ⸻What other entrant stood out to you the most?'' Aw man…There were so many that I liked! But I think @_pupuren had amazing photography and they really captures the mood/look of The Expanse! And @SInterbartolo had such incredible accuracy. Those two really stood out to me. But honestly, I think everyone rocked it. ⸻''Do you want to share any ideas or suggestions for the next cosplay contest? Did you come away from this contest with any new plans? When will you start your next cosplay?'' I think the contest was fun! I’d suggest a group cosplay category. I’d also wish for more people to cosplay The Expanse for other events outside of just this contest (like for comicon or something). Get The Expanse more well known! I’m going to start reworking my Julie to make it even better for next year, there’s always improvements to be made! I’m also going to work on my Harlequin and will keep a lookout for a third cosplay. The soonest I could begin would be in December, so hopefully I’ll start by then. Cailin Munroe announced a group category on the last day that the contest was open to submissions. Emily's family submitted separately a tweet containing group cosplay photos. Included in the photos were Miller, Avasarala, Emily's brother as Holden and Emily as Julie, of course! ⸻''What are you hoping to happen in the coming season?For the next season of The Expanse I really want all the characters to finally meet all together in the same place. I feel that when that happens everything will start to come together. (I’m also secretly hoping for something between Bobbie and Amos because they’d be such a terrifyingly BA duo lol ) I honestly have no idea what to expect from season 3, but that’s what makes it so good! ⸻What is different about the Expanse than from other stuff on TV?'' The Expanse is different because unlike a lot of other shows, the audience really can’t 100% ever say they know what’s happening. There are constant twists in events that keep everyone on edge. You can’t figure out what’s really going on and that’s what makes it so good! The show forces you to think. ⸻''What do you tell friends who you want to try the Expanse?'' What I tell my friends is this: Rule 1) Watch it with a friend or someone else that has seen it before. It helps SO much for those moments where you’re like, “Wait…what?!?” Rule 2) Don’t judge on the first episode alone. I’ve meet people who stopped because they though it was slow. No, it picks up speed and is totally worth the explanations necessary in the beginning. Rule 3) ITS GOOD OKAY. JUST WATCH IT. . . . I honestly don’t really know what to write about for myself. Hopefully this was fine! �� This was great! Thanks for doing this. I'll look to you and your brother for even more inspired cosplay ideas next time! Media ExpanseHalloweenCosplay2017 02-00.jpg ExpanseHalloweenCosplay2017 02-01.jpg ExpanseHalloweenCosplay2017 02-02.jpg ExpanseHalloweenCosplay2017 02-03.jpg ExpanseHalloweenCosplay2017 02-04.jpg See also External links *Family's group cosplay photo Category:Blog posts